Darknessfollows iTunes shuffle challenge!
by Fedski
Summary: Basically what the title says! It's an iTunes shuffle challenge that I found of DARKNESSFOLLOWS's page. Kudos for the challenge go all to darknessfollows not me! And I want to take this oppourtunity to say check out darknessfollows! :D


**Darknessfollows ****iTunes shuffle challenge!**

**By Fedski**

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson<strong>

It always amazed Haruhi how controlled Kyouya could make himself look. In all her time with the host club she had never seen him once loose his temper; he continuously smiled and was courteous in all situations. He always knew just what to say and for that reason alone she knew that it was all a façade. No one who ever lived could ever be so perfect.

Her first glimpse was that night at the beach house his family owned, when he challenged her beliefs in gender equality, when she looked into his eyes above her she saw it. That glimmer of fear, that spark that showed he wasn't an alien or a robot but a human being like everyone else, he had fears, he had hopes, he had dreams, and he cared.

Her second glance was with his father at the festival. When his father slapped him in front of all those people she saw it for a second, that self depreciating look that said _'help me'_.

* * *

><p><strong>Breakaway<strong>** – Kelly Clarkson**

She could never understand how she was so popular with the boys of the host club. As far as she could see she had no special features or talents other than her intelligence that would merit the lavished attention she received from them. Their kindness was somewhat overwhelming and she supposed that is this that pushed her to find a connection with the silent, taciturn 'cool boy' in the club.

He never harassed her, or worried about her or really looked like he even cared. So it shocked her that she felt heart broken that he _wasn't_ concerned.

When she really thought about it she didn't mind if any of the others cared or not, she wanted _his_ affection, just for a moment, and so that's why she felt she had to leave. She had to break these useless things called emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight in Moscow<strong>** – Kenny Ball**

Dancing.

It was a horrid word for her, a forbidden word shoved to the edge of her vocabulary. When that idiot Tamaki declared she had to be able to dance for their upcoming ball, her heart dropped to her feet. After weeks of training from Kanako she finally got the basic steps for the waltz, tango and several other ballroom dances, albeit she was slow and a tad clumsy.

So here she was at five o'clock in the afternoon in one of the many grand ballrooms that littered the enormous school that was Ouran practicing her heart out for tomorrow night. As she turned, she was surprised to hear a new song come onto the speakers, its bobby upbeat melody definitely more of a fox trot than a waltz. She turned, surprised to see the familiar tightlipped Kyouya standing by the speaker controls, a sly smirk in his face as he made his way over to her.

One hand reached out and took hers.

Suddenly she didn't mind dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>In dreams<strong>** – Roy Orbison**

Kyouya never had dreams. Ever since childhood he had never dreamt once, so he found the very concept unusual.

At least the statement was true until he met Haruhi Fujioka. Since then he awoke daily with his head filled with images of the studious girl and himself in so many romantic situations.

He had researched, wanting to find out more about the cause of dreams. It had come to one answer.

Dreams are your subconscious coming through; in essence they show what you really want.

From then on Kyouya blushed whenever the w/*ord dream was mentioned in his presence.-=

* * *

><p><strong>Sk8ter Boi<strong>** – Avril Lavigne**

It was unusual for Kyouya. He had never desired what he could not have before; usually he would just go out and get what he wanted. There was no '_No_' involved.

But this was Haruhi Fujioka.

A commoner.

He knew that he would never hear the end of it from his parents if he ever were to even show interest in the marvel that was Fujioka-san. His father had said it all.

_Nothing will __ever come of her._

He regretted it to this day.

She was with his best friend, the guy who always managed to best him, it made the truth that much more bitter.

She was successful.

She was beautiful.

She was not his.

He didn't belong in her world.

* * *

><p><strong>Killing me softly<strong>** – Plain White T's**

Music never moved him. Until Suo Tamaki.

He never knew what possessed him to attend that concert with his sister and her fiancé. He could have easily refused, but he wanted to prove that he was alright, that Haruhi's rejection had not affected him in the least, to prove that the youngest Ootori was not to be shot down by something as insignificant as a woman.

It was a lie and he hated himself for tricking his mind into believing it.

As soon as the blonde haired pianist played he felt his whole world crash down, he felt singled out, every song he sang just deepened the ached within his broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi there! I was reading this fan fic by ****Darknessfollows ****called 'Merits of Marriage' and in chapter 18 darknessfollows did an iPod/ iTunes/ media player shuffle challenge! After reading the chapter I couldn't resist and had to do my own one too!**

**Haha don't you hate it when you get two songs from the same artist? Seriously, those are like the only two Kelly Clarkson songs I have and my computer chooses them one after the other! Oh then there's the good old song that comes on and it's purely music! Arrrgh I was ****seriously thinking of skipping that song but decided to play fair and just wrote about dancing then, it's a good thing this challenge was Ouran! :D**

**I do love Ouran and seriously, you may hate me for it, but I like Haruhi paired with anyone! They all have their points which when paired with her make them ideal! :D (OK, Maybe excepting Huni – he's too Lolita for her!)**

**So I ****want to thank darknessfollows for the idea and I am going to post the rules on here too so anyone else can as well.**

**Rules:**

**1. Put your Winamp/i-Tunes/Windows Media Player on shuffle.**

**2. Click next for the first challenge.**

**3. Write a drabble of a pairing that suits the song title.**

**4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.**

**5. Do this for 6 songs. Good luck.**

**I also want to take this ****opportunity to tell you all to read ****Darknessfollows****' stories, seriously really good!**

**Alright have a good day everyone! **


End file.
